EXISTE EL GRIS!
by Raccourcis clavier
Summary: si la historia fuera otra? si ni el lado oscuro ni el lado de la luz fueran favorables? que pasaría con el chico que es peleado por ambos bandos? esta es la historia del chico que los conoce totalmente, el chico que vivió, peleo y triunfo. OCC. violencia. abusos. y chan (relación adulto-menor). SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: **_y si realmente la historia fuera otra, si no hubiera ni lado oscuro ni lado de la luz, si ambos bandos son un asco. Uno mata, tortura, roba, engaña, traiciona, te usa y se deshace de ti cuando no eres útil y el otro es manipulador, mentiroso, no le importa nadie, te quieren como arma y objeto y dejando que te maltraten. En un mundo así que lado escogerías? Realmente quisieras permanecer a uno o es mejor crear el propio?. Pues esta es la historia en la que un chico es peleado por ambos lados, que conoce a ambos muy a fondo y que se encuentra tan confundido que no sabe a quien ayudar, el chico que vivió, peleo y triunfo._

* * *

Harry mañana partimos, ¿estas listo?- entraron en la habitación y el chico suspiro, les era muy difícil tocar?.

Si Draco, ya esta todo listo, todo indica que mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts sin problemas, ¿tienes todo listo o necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto con sarcasmo y el rubio hizo una mueca.

No es necesario que seas tan pesado Potter con un si me bastaba- le renegó y el chico se quito las gafas redondas, muy características de su familia, con gesto cansado.

¿Los demás también están listos?-pregunto y el otro se sentó.

¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?- se noto preocupado su amigo, el nunca andaba de genio o bueno era muy rara la vez y ahora estaba al limite, como si esperara a que dijeras algo, cualquier cosa, para arrancarte la cabeza.

Sabes que esta casa siempre me pone así, la vibra esta cargada de…no importa, mi padre no tardara en llamarme. Apuesto lo que quieras a que me manda a una "misión súper importante que demostrara un punto" se levanto y camino hacia la barra en su habitación, su enorme habitación.

Si, acostumbra darte una antes de cada año escolar, sabes que es para probarte, supongo que esta vez será en Londres- le dio la razón y le acepto la copa de vino que le brindaba su amigo.

Venga ya, las chicas siguen empacando…mujeres!- entro alguien mas y el joven dueño de la gran habitación se paso la mano por el pelo- okey, lo siento si hubiera sabido que estamos de frustrados tocaba la puerta- sonrió sin vergüenza sirviéndose una copa.

Erik por amor a dios, con avisarme que venias unos 10 minutos antes para que pudiera escapar me conformaba.- le riño en broma y el chico se sentó en otro mueble.

Pensé que con 3 tenias-se burlo y Harry rodo los ojos acostumbrado a su amigo.

¿Y cual es la cuartada?- pregunto Draco después de un rato de hablar de trivialidades.

Pues Lily y ginny weverly son hermanas, aunque aun no entiendo porque quiere poner a ginny en sexto al igual que nosotros, por lo tanto se supone que son gemelas o en todo caso mellizas, estudiaban en la "academia de magia Beauxbatons" al igual que pansy Parkinson y luna Lovegood, ya que sus padres consideraban que Hogwarts era muy inseguro en ese tiempo. Ellas los convencieron alegando que ya sabían defenderse y bla, bla, bla…

La mía ya la saben desde hace años y pues, Erik Lestrange black, hijo renegado por no seguir los mismos ideales que sus malos y bastardos padres mortifagos quedando casi desamparado, es por ello que decidió cambiarse y sus amigos lo siguieron para no dejarlo solo. Draco Malfoy black, primo del renegado tiene varias disputas muy importantes con su familia por tener amistad con Erik Black y Harry Potter. Blaise zabini, amigo de Draco desde la infancia, fueron juntos a durmstrang y allí conocieron a los otros dos haciéndose amigos casi enseguida porque no conocían quien eran en ese momento.- suspiro diciendo algunas partes con burla y los 2 le prestaban atención soltando una que otra risa a las partes que se les hacían estúpidas o muy absurdas.

Bien y como se supone que las chicas y nosotros nos conocemos?-pregunto El pelinegro ojiazul que era Erik y Harry tomo un sorbo y se dispuso a explicarles.

Pues pansy estaba apunto de comprometerse con Blaise, es solo para hacerles un favor, y ginny weverly con Draco, por lo que pansy llevo a su mejor amiga, luna Lovegood y ginny a su hermana. Draco nos invito a nosotros sin importarle que diría su padre y pues todos nos llevamos magníficamente pero ginny y Draco no tenían química y no se estableció el compromiso.-les dijo orgulloso y los 2 amigos aceptaron que era una buena idea.

Pues suena creíble…pero…que pasara cuando terminemos en Slytherin, no será sospechoso?, además según se, nadie puede engañar al sombrero seleccionador-inquirió Draco dudoso, se supone que ellos iban a Hogwarts en posición de espías y por lo tanto tenían que ganarse la confianza del director, para eso era necesario que Harry se mostrara inocente y tierno, pero solo lo suficiente para que no lo creyera idiota.

No se le puede engañar porque ningún niño de primero sabe oclumancia y mucho menos una avanzada. La idea es que protejas tus recuerdos reales y crees unos falsos que indiquen que eres Gryffindor, además ninguno de nosotros es ningún cobarde y estoy totalmente seguro de que si no hubiéramos sido criados en estas condiciones terminaríamos en Gryffindor o en las otras 2 casas Bueno esa es una buena teoría y de igual forma tendremos que arriesgarnos, no se puede hacer nada.- les explico la teoría muy bien manejada y en ese momento apareció un duende de la familia Lestrange.

Amos, mi señor, han mandado a Stinky para decir que el amo lord oscuro quiere verlos, necesitan algo mas amos?- hizo las reverencias adecuadas y los tres chicos rodaron los ojos en esa casa todo era tan "educado" que hastiaba.

Las chicas también fueron solicitadas?- demando Erik y la elfina se encogió un poco, elfos siempre miedosos.

Si amo Lestrange, desea que les diga algo- respondió en un tono asustado para lo que Harry se exaspero, ellos nunca los habían maltratado y aun así hablan como si viera a sus padres en ellos o bueno eso era según decían.

No Stinky, puedes retirarte- le ordeno Harry levantándose y con un accio acerco las tres capaz y las mascaras mágicas que se pegaban a la cara como si fuera pintura.

Pónganselas, ya deben estar todos abajo- le lanzo a cada quien la suya y el se puso la propia que era la mas diferente pero solo con varios detalles. Mientras todas las demás eran totalmente negras con dos detallitos diferente en la manga derecha, la de el tenia detalles en plata y oro como las mancuernillas y una serpiente en color plata en la espalda que tenia una corona en la cabeza y un sombrero de bufón en la boca y la mascara dividida en esos dos colores con un pequeño basilisco negro y ojos extrañamente rojos justo donde tenia su cicatriz, se supone que simbolizaba que era el enemigo publico de Harry Potter…

El bajo en medio y un paso adelante como se supone que tenia que hacer aunque realmente todos esos formalismos le molestaban ya que tenía que tratar a sus amigos como subordinados, como un cero a la izquierda.

Entraron al gran salón donde vio a varios del círculo interno, ellos eran los únicos que usaban mascaras desde siempre.

Camino hasta el centro donde estaba el y vio como sus amigos se agachaban, mientras el se paraba en toda su estatura y solo agachaba la cabeza por unos segundos. Esperaron sin decir nada y por la puerta entraron cuatro chicas y un chico también encapuchados e hicieron lo mismo que sus amigos.

Hijo mio, te tengo una misión para que recibas este nuevo año muy bien- le dijo su padre y todos los agachados se levantaron tomando esa como una señal mientras varios del circulo interno se estremecían levemente, una misión nunca era buena forma de recibir un año y menos uno escolar, porque estaban seguros de que "el joker" y "sus espadas" eran aun alumnos.

Dime que es y enseguida se hará, padre- respondió con voz profunda y el lord sonrió complacido.

Ese si es un perfecto soldado, alguien que esta dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden mía- le felicito y Harry solo rodo los ojos, el ni mortifago era, el frente a todos era el segundo al mando, el joker, por eso lo ponía como ejemplo, era algo imposible alcanzarlo a el.-…hay una sangre sucia en Hogwarts, dicha estúpida se hace llamar la bruja mas inteligente del colegio en mucho tiempo, que descaro…por lo tanto yo ordeno que vayas a darle una lección, su familia vive en el centro de Londres. Su padre, su madre sus abuelos y su pequeña hermana muggle …deshazte de ellos, quiero que ella este presente, que quede muy en claro que una sangre sucia no se compara en nada con alguien que realmente pertenece a este mundo, que todos en el colegio se enteren y sepan que los sangres sucias no tienen opción, que son inútiles. Quiero que sufran pero déjenla a ella viva que se revuelque en su inmundicia…-Harry hizo una mueca escondida con su capucha al saber el plan, la idea era meter terror en los pobres infelices que no tuvieron la suerte de nacer de dos magos así se trataran de imbéciles como el que se creía era pettigrew.

Bien padre, ¿cuantos soldados llevo con migo?-pregunto con respeto sin mostrar una pisca de otra cosa, sin mostrar como buen actor ningún sentimiento humano común.

Los que tu quieras hijo, eres libre de escogerlos de esta habitación- explico el lord sabiendo cual es la decisión.

Entonces me llevare a mis soldados…hacen buen equipo ya lo sabes- le dijo y el lord asintió en señal de que aceptaba pero Harry sabiendo que no los iba a dejar marcharse así como así ni intento moverse.

Ya que van 8 personas supongo que podrán crear un poco mas de caos, provoquen algo de lo que este orgulloso, aquí esta un traslador- le tendió y el chico lo tomo enseguida, asintió y salió de ahí seguido por el "equipo".

Cuando llegaron a los límites para poder aparecerse aun con traslador formaron un circulo y Harry estaba en medio, sus 7 amigos o tocaban el traslador o sus hombros.

Listos?...fatal-y sintieron el clásico gancho en el ombligo, cuando pisaron otra vez tierra firme notaron que estaban en un muy bien cuidado barrio de Londres, habían ido a el alguna vez, de eso estaba seguro.

Los Granger…pobres diablos- leyó el buzón Erik y Harry se encogió de hombros.

Ya saben como es esto…pero debo decir que cada vez es mas insoportable, me llamo soldado!- se quejo sabiendo que nadie hay lo traicionaría nunca.

Tu no te hincaste frente a el así que cállate!- le dijo Lily, una pelirroja de ojos verdes que era muy divertida cuando quería, la verdad es que todos eran muy diferentes dentro de la mansión a fuera de ella y no estaban de acuerdo con ese lado en especifico, abría que ver el otro, esa era la idea.

Bien…ustedes tres con migo- señalo a la otra pelirroja, a Draco y a Erik quienes asintieron sin rechistar, conociendo a Harry ese no seria el momento.

Alfil y trébol- se refirió a pansy y Blaise que entendieron enseguida ya que ese era el símbolo que tenían en una de sus mangas y en la mascara- ustedes los de enfrente, bien y ustedes dos al los de al lado…ya saben insonoran, maldiciones dolorosas pero eficaces, que sufran lo necesario y después muerte, los veo aquí en 20 minutos, tenemos que acabar por lo menos con una manzana- y empezó a avanzar todos obedecieron y cada quien se fue a su destino.

Alohomora- hechizaron en sus respectivas casas, Harry, luna y Blaise, asintieron y entraron.

Draco se encargo de insonorizar la casa y fueron hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con que la familia estaba cenando.

Expelliarmus!- le arrebato la varita Erik, ya que si la estúpida esa hacia magia informaría a los del ministerio por ser fuera de Hogwarts y en vacaciones.

Buenas noches familia Granger, es bueno saber que se siguen haciendo este tipo de tradiciones- se burlo Harry y la pequeña de máximo 4 años fue acorriendo a los brazos de su padre.

Que quieren aquí, déjenos en paz, no les hemos hecho nada- hablo la madre asustada y a Harry casi le dan remordimientos, repito, casi.

Pues si su hija hizo, ustedes pagan…veamos…Incarcerous- lanzo hacia la hechicera que no sabia ni que hacer y enseguida fuertes cuerdas la aprisionaron. Seguido de eso ginny la hechizo para que se pegara en medio de la pared.

Veamos…sabes que provoca la sangre de unicornio con escamas de dragón y tenaza de Acromantula?- pregunto Erik serio y con voz helada.

Yo…yo…- tartamudeo la chiquilla nerviosa y Harry supo que se le habían borrado todos sus saberes, era de esas que los memorizaba, lastima.

Error! Crucio!- maldijo Draco hacia la madre y esta se derribo en el piso gritando, Draco apenas y sostuvo la maldición por 20 segundos pero para la mujer fue toda una eternidad.

Bastardos, déjenla en paz!- chillo la chica, seguramente Gryffindor.

Mala respuesta!- se rio ginny y volteo hacia la hermana pequeña.- que te parece si jugamos un juego?, cuales son las palabras mágicas mas conocidas?- pregunto, las pequeñas eran siempre las primeras en morir para que no vieran todo lo demás.

Avada kadavra- susurro la niña con sus ojitos color miel llenos de lágrimas.

Sabelotodo igual que tu hermana, felicidades. Avada kedavra- la luz verde salió y pego en el pecho de la niña que murió al instante, el padre lo noto y gritando la puso en el piso.

Bien…continuemos…sabes como nace un basilisco?- pregunto Harry a la chica contra la pared y esta, que nunca en la vida se había interesado por las serpientes y además estaba en shock no respondió- una lastima sin duda. Tranquibructor- maldijo al padre y una pequeña neblina morada llego a su brazo, el cual empezó a triturarse de apoco en medio de gritos de dolor.

Me toca a mi. Quien es el mago mas poderoso de este tiempo?- pregunto Draco bastante burlón sabiendo que la rebelión venia ahora.

Albus Dumbledore malditos…- chillo la chica y ginny volteo a ver a Harry quien asintió. La pelirroja bajo a la chica dejándola pegada al piso y Harry avanzo hasta ella.

Querida, te acabas de equivocar…si fuera así voldemort no existiría y ninguno de nosotros estuviera aquí intentando darte clases- lo dijo soltándole una cachetada cada 2 o tres palabras. Ginny la volvió a subir y giraron hacia Draco que pisaba el maltrecho brazo del padre.

Hay que emparejar las cosas- dijo Erik volteando de una patada a la mujer

Sabes hoy se me antoja algo…así- suspiro Draco apareciendo un consolador y Harry hizo una mueca, esos dos cuando estaban en papel estaban en papel.

Pero así no es muy sencillo?- se metió uniéndose al juego y ambos asintieron mientras la chica trataba desesperadamente de librarse, el padre decía hasta de lo que se iban a morir retenido por un hechizo y la madre medio ida aun por la maldición rogaba que la dejaran en paz.

Si…veamos, infarnus flamare- murmuro Erik y el consolador enseguida cambio de un blanco a un rojo brillante.

Haces los honores- le pidieron sus dos amigos mientras ginny se encargaba de que tanto el padre como la hija vieran lo que hacían. El chico se agacho con bastante gracia y hecho un hechizo a la mujer para que quedara desnuda de cintura para abajo, Draco y Erik la sostuvieron mientras intentaba soltarse y Harry abrió sus piernas sin ningún esfuerzo aunque la mujer trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar aquello.

El chico junto sus tres dedos y los metió de una en la mujer arrancándole un quejido lastimero. Pero después el rubio hecho un hechizo para que disfrutara al principio.

Esta mojada…es una ramera! Veamos si esto lo disfruta igual- el chico empezó a bombear oyendo los sollozos de la chica, los bramidos del padre y los quejidos y gemidos de la mujer.

Bien, tu madre es una puta- se burlo Erik tendiéndole el "juguete" a su señor, al menos por ese rato, el ojiverde lo tomo y lo adentro en la mujer con fuerza para después empezar a moverlo con brusquedad, el aparato empezó a quemar la zona dolorosamente lento mientras el lo movía. Cuando lo considero suficiente se levanto, se limpio las manos o mas bien los guantes de cuero y miro a la muchacha.

Veamos…sabes que cualidades tiene un colacuerno húngaro?- pregunto pero la chica solo lloraba y ginny le lanzo un crucio para ver si se callaba.

Saben que, esta tipa ya no hablara, acabemos con esto- se rio y los tres chicos asintieron.

Bueno señora fue un gusto conocerla o bueno sentirla pero me temo que su hija a fallado…crucio!- chillo Harry y todos compadecieron a la mujer. El crucio del chico era tan fuerte o un poco mas fuerte que el del mismísimo voldemort aunque no lo lanzara con ganas a comparación del mago oscuro que deseaba acerté sufrir, aunque este no lo sabia. Draco se concentro en el padre con otro crucio y ginny bajo a la chica para lo que Erik le toco la entrepierna por encima del jean sabiendo que se aterraría.

Avada kedavra- pronuncio Harry después de que la mujer se quedara visiblemente loca al aguantar tanto la maldición, bueno le tenia que dar crédito, para una muggle aguantar 2:30 minutos era una Azaña. Draco después de haber parado la maldición le emparejo el otro brazo y después de "disfrutar" los gritos cuando pisaba sus estúpidas y chorreantes extremidades también murmuro la maldición asesina.

Faltan los abuelos no?- pregunto ginny y la chica la miro con odio.

Si, deben estar arriba, tal vez dormidos…caballo, porque no vas por ellos y los traes aquí, tal vez se quieran despedir de su nieta.- dijo Harry y Erik se movió enseguida.

Cuando hubieron terminado su matanza se encontraron afuera de la casa de los Granger, todas las casas de la manzana estaban sin dueños ahora y Harry vio la hora. Habían acabado a las 8:30, una hora y media, un nuevo record sin duda.

Quiero ir por un café, ¿me acompañan?- les ofreció el jefe y todos aceptaron, entonces el chico cambio las coordenadas del transportador para que los llevara a un callejón, cerca de un delicioso café muggle.

Alzo el brazo y salió una luz muy potente de ella marcando el cielo con la clásica marca tenebrosa.

Fatal finite- suspiro la contraseña y llegaron al café. Los 8 se quitaron las capas y las mascaras apareciéndolas en sus respectivos baúles.

Buenas noches en que puedo servirles- dijo la camarera que recogería su orden

Todos comieron bromeando, riendo y jugueteando. Querían olvidarse de esa noche como cada noche en la que torturaban a alguien, no podían hacer nada al respecto después de todo.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión entraron otra vez al gran salón y 7 de ellos se agacharon.

Esta hecho padre, mañana a primera hora todo el mundo mágico sabrá que ha pasado, el profeta se encargara de ello.- afirmo el chico de nuevo con ese tono de voz serio y voldemort asintió.

Siempre se puede contar con tigo hijo mio, ahora pueden retirarse- les dijo a todos que rápida pero elegantemente salieron de la habitación.

Vamos a mi cuarto, allá conversaremos un poco y de paso se calman- les ofreció a medio camino y todos aceptaron, Harry ya volvía a la normalidad, al chico gentil, a su amigo.

Su habitación era la mas grande de todas y por eso siempre la usaban como punto de reunión.

El ojiverde sirvió unos tragos y le paso a cada uno el suyo.

Estoy emocionada de que al fin pueda ir a Hogwarts!- chillo ginny después de que insonorizara la habitación.

Lo se, es que enserio estaba pensando que nunca podríamos ir- participo Draco sonriendo.

Yo quiero ver a mi familia eso es todo- susurro ginny y Harry la miro con ternura, odiaba romperles la burbuja pero ese era su deber.

Ginny sabes muy bien que ellos te creen muerta desde hace años, no puedes acercárteles cariño, son dos mundos diferente entiendes? Es imposible…yo se que es difícil aceptarlo pero tu no eres mas una Wesley- le medio sonrió y la chica asintió, ella ya sabia todo eso, ella estaba consiente de que no podía llegar y hablarles como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

No te desanimes sabes que ninguno de nosotros tiene relación con los padres, por ordenes del lord ellos nos han dejado a sus deseos- intervino pansy y Harry suspiro. Todos los allí presentes odiaban esa vida pero tampoco creían que cambiarse de lado fuera lo mejor, ninguno mantenía relación con sus padres pero sostenían mas de una fortuna y sabían muchas mas cosas de las que mostraban a los demás, sobre todo el.

Ya basta, se supone que ninguno de nosotros sabe eso, se supone que tu nunca te debiste haber enterado que eres una Wesley y ellos te creen muerta o que a los demás sus padres los han dejado aquí desde siempre por lealtad hacia el.- explico en modo de regaño pero su voz era demasiado suave, el sabia mejor que nadie que se sentía estar tan preso.

O que la profecía era mentira y el la hizo realidad- intervino luna y Harry asintió dándole la razón.

En eso sintieron que tocaban la puerta y Harry quito el hechizo con un movimiento de mano mientras los demás fingían seguir con la conversación lo suficiente baja como para que pareciera que no había hechizo desde un principio.

Adelante- accedió Harry y para cuando voldemort pasaba el tomo un sorbo de vino.

Mi señor- saludaron todos los demás y el lord asintió, la verdad es que con ellos no era tan malo o al menos era muy "raro" que los castigara.

Padre sucedió algo?- pregunto Harry, el le decía así ya que el mago se había apoderado de el cuando tenia tres años y desde entonces el le dio el "privilegio" alegando que eran muy parecidos y bla, bla, bla

No, quería felicitarles a todos por el gran trabajo que han hecho, los conozco lo suficiente como para saber los resultados antes de verlos en el periódico, eso y ya que mañana no los veré, desearles suerte en su partida a Hogwarts, no se duerman tarde- y con eso salió cerrando la puerta.

Hipócrita- canturrearon las 4 mujeres cuando los hechizos estuvieron otra vez echados.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones por ahí de las tres de la mañana, después de haberse terminado 2 botellas de vino.

Para la noche siguiente estaban llegando a Hogwarts como todo estudiante de primero a diferencia de que ellos no observaban todo a su alrededor cual babosos.

Erik, Harry y Draco iban justo en medio ya que desde siempre habían sido inseparables.

Cuando la selección comenzó todo el mundo los estaba observando, como si fueran el espectáculo del siglo, pero bueno eran mas grandes y mucho mas notorios.

¿Nervios?-pregunto Draco abrazando a Erik por los hombros, quien sabia era el primero en orden alfabético, de ellos.

Erik black- llamo McGonagall después de la introducción del director.

* * *

**hola! soy Dori! creo que es mas fácil que el otro así que bueno.**

**Esta historia puede que sea algo confusa al principio pero ira tomando forma, tendrá partes violentas como lo pueden ver en este capitulo y muchas muchas aventuras y travesuras de esos mortifagos "en prospecto".**

**opiniones, criticas, ideas o sugerencias sobre cualquier broma que quieran ver en esta historia en Review o MP, acepto tomatazos si es necesario *-***

**gracias**

**Raccourcis clavier.**


	2. Chapter 2

Y el avanzo hasta el banco. El sombrero toco su cabeza y después de unas palabras grito que pertenecía a la casa de los leones.

Luna Lovegood- la chica camino con su típico andar distraído y subió, pero apenas le toco el sombrero este chillo que se iba con los felinos.

Draco Malfoy- el chico subió como si no oyera los murmullos de que iba directo a Slytherin y de que seguramente iba a ser mortifago y bla, bla, bla ya que debía estar concentrado en la creación de recuerdos no fuera a ser que la cagara con uno muy serpiente, no podía equivocarse, le costaría mucho a el y al grupo. Respiro tranquilo y feliz, por el no estarían en riesgo y confiaba en los demás, cuando lo mandaron a Gryffindor y avanzo con dignidad, sin importarle que los dorado y rojo estuvieran paralizados.

Pansy Parkinson- la chica paso casi corriendo, como si estuviera nerviosa y Harry le sonrió en modo de felicitarla, pansy era muy segura de si agregando que altanera y actuar así le aseguraba totalmente que terminaba en…

Gryffindor- anuncio el sombrero casi sin pensárselo y Harry recordó los rumores sobre Neville longbottom y su actitud miedosa, casi como un pequeño ratón frente a un elefante, era ese el mejor ejemplo.

Harry Potter- si antes había murmullos ahora definitivamente habían cesado por completo para después volver el doble de fuertes. Avanzo sin problema y se sentó listo para oír que le decía el sombrero. Al final después de que se la pensó mucho, por más que sus recuerdos eran demasiado Gryffindor y su actitud también, el sombrero decía que también le convenía Slytherin y varias cosas más. Lo convenció de que no era así y accedió a ponerlo en Gryffindor donde empezaron a gritar algo así como "tenemos a Potter"

Virginia weverly- ginny avanzo y se sentó algo nerviosa pero de nada le sirvió ya que el sombrero enseguida grito el mismo resultado que con los otros.

Lily weverly- continuo McGonagall algo entusiasmada, según sabia por las calificaciones de esos ocho estaba recibiendo muy buenos alumnos en su casa. Para cuando la chica avanzo hacia la mesa de los leones ya la profesora de transformaciones había terminado de nombrar a Blaise, quien se sentó con una seguridad que felicitaron sus amigos.

La selección termino y la cena comenzó como si nada, ellos conversaban de cosas triviales y el prefecto les guio hasta la sala común e indico cuales serian sus habitaciones. Harry suspiro y se sentó.

¿Lo vieron?- pregunto de repente y todos lo miraron raro, sin entender nada- el profesor, el pelinegro, el de pociones creo…como se llamaba…Severus Snape!- recordó y por ello lo miraron aun mas raro.

¿Que pasa con el?- pregunto pansy buscando entender.

Se me quedo mirando con una cara…no se…me dio…simplemente se me quedo viendo de forma extraña- murmuro no muy seguro de la forma en que lo miro y los demás solo sonrieron a modo de broma.

Si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado eh? Acaso te gusto?- se burlo Draco un poco pero ginny le dio un zape a modo de regaño.

Pues si le soy honesto a mi me encanto el profesor de defensa- se metió Erik sacando su parte obvia y Harry soltó una carcajada, se sentían tan chicos normales que no les importo.

No sabes quien es ¿verdad?- se rio Harry ya un poco mas calmado.

¡Que! ¿De que hablas?- inquirió sin entender, esperaba que ninguno de sus dos amigos hubiera estado con el en una de esas noches en las que salían para complacerse y Draco sabiendo por donde iba su tren de pensamientos rodo los ojos.

Es lunático, el de los merodeadores, era amigo de mi padre-dijo el ojiverde orgulloso y Draco asintió dándole la razón y viendo con burla al joven.

Pues ya que estamos en eso a mi me gusto el profesor canuto- lo dijo en tono de confidente con una mano de un lado de su boca y Harry le empujo como si le diera apoyo.

¿Canuto?- se metió luna y los dos amigos rodaron los ojos.

Si, se llama sirius black, otro merodeador, se supone que seria mi padrino pero cuando mis padres murieron lo metieron a azkaban pensando que el era culpable, el traidor. Recuerdan cuando tenia trece que voldemort estuvo torturándome pues fue porque Draco Erik y yo salimos en una misión y resulta que yo acababa de descubrir que sirius no fue el traidor, fue Peter, la rata, entonces yo aproveche que estábamos fuera y con ayuda de este par le monte una trampa, al final el bastardo quedo inconsciente y nosotros logramos escapar a tiempo para que llegaran los aurores poco después. Vieron que se trataba de Peter pettigrew, alguien que se supone estaba muerto desde hacia 12 años y también se suponía que fue asesinado por sirius. Bueno, entonces el ministerio se puso a averiguar y llegaron a la conclusión de que black era inocente y aunque después voldemort le salvo sirius ya fue procesado como alguien libre, por eso esta aquí.- explico la historia entusiasmado de que hubiera funcionado tan bien, incluso había recuperado la amistad de lunático.

Y entonces te estas desviando del tema porque si te gusta el profesor Snape?- le pregunto Lily y Harry se sonrojo un poco, quería sacar su varita y levitar a su amiga de cabeza, porque no se callaba ellos eran lo suficiente "bromistas" del tipo enfermizo para no perdonarle algo así.

No lo se…tal vez…- susurro y todos sonrieron.

Mira nada mas, quien diría que estos tres tendrían fantasías con profesores- se burlo el zabini pero ellos cual mosqueteros se unieron en su contra.

¿Quieres que hablemos de tus "oh bebe" zabini?- dijeron al unísono y el chico quito su sonrisa enseguida y hasta se puso un poco pálido.

Que les parece si nos vemos mañana- se despidió Harry y sus dos mejores amigos lo siguieron dejando a 5 personas viéndolos extraño, algo estaban tramando o solo hacían planes por si acaso? Esos tres siempre hacían cosas idiotas o impresionantes juntos. Mas la segunda que la primera.

¿No sabes mucho sobre ellos verdad?- pregunto Erik acostado en una cama horizontalmente con las piernas colgando de un lado.

No…solo sé que eran muy divertidos…de hecho yo tengo todos sus artefactos, los busque hace algún tiempo escondidos en una de las bóvedas, podríamos seguir sus pasos, lo único que no me gusta es que no estamos en Slytherin- suspiro Harry y ellos le dieron la razón al chico que colgaba sus piernas entre sus dos cabezas.

¿Sabes siquiera si son gay?- intervino Draco muy convencido, como cualquier Malfoy lo estaría cuando realizan un movimiento financiero, seguros que lograran su meta y hacen lo correcto- de querer al profesor de vuelo.

Si lo son…el único hetero de los merodeadores era mi padre, de hecho la rata estaba enamorada de un Potter…o algo así…no lo recuerdo…en fin…la capa, el mapa, el espejo y demás nos serán muy útiles, ya verán, las mande a traer de la bóveda privada de Gringotts- se rio Harry bastante relajado y de repente se sentó mas serio.

Hare que cierto mortifago le haga una visita a esa rata- dijo sombríamente y ambos chicos que lo acompañaban se sentaron algo divertidos pero alarmados por el humor tan voluble de su amigo.

Cuenta con nosotros, se lo merece- aceptaron. La verdad es que en ese momento parecían tan jóvenes, tan inocentes que les encanto estar así, no se sentían ellos, era como si fuera otra persona. Ese era el motivo por el cual ignoraron la explosión de su amigo y aceptaron participar, como si de jugar canicas, cosa ilegal en sus respectivas familias, se tratara.

Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos con la esperanza de tener un buen primer día.

Harry se despertó primero que todos y se metió a la ducha, lo mejor es que compartía habitación solo con sus amigos. Salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y cuando empezó a buscar su uniforme alguien lo abrazo desde atrás.

Buen día- saludo Erik como siempre, con ese coqueteo inofensivo que desde que tenían 13 mantenía con el.

Buen día- se giro en sus brazos y beso su mejilla. Muchas veces ninguno entendía como Harry podía ser el jefe cuando no había persona mas dulce que el, era tierno, amable, se preocupaba por ti, lograba sonrojarse mas que las 4 chicas juntas y aun con todo lo que tuvo que pasar seguía siendo muy inocente en ciertos aspectos.

¿Listo para conquistar?- le sonrió Erik plantándole un beso en la mejilla y Harry movió su cabeza echando el cabello rebelde hacia atrás.

¿Tu querido? Remus Lupin no es presa fácil, huira de ti como cuando quiere hacerlo de la luna- se rio al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Erik, enserio creía que iba a ser fácil conquistar a lunático, por algo le decían así, no era por el lobo, huía de toda posible pareja, les hallaba cualquier defecto posible aunque nadie mas se lo viera. Ya dejaría que ese idiota lo averiguara el solo.

¿Como sabes tanto sobre ellos si nadie nunca te conto nada?- su voz estaba llena de verdadera curiosidad y Harry nada dispuesto a satisfacerle se encogió de hombros y le dio la peor respuesta que pudo "me doy mis escapadas Rick"

Voy a bañarme despierta a los demás- le ordeno algo molesto, no quería quedarse a medias en esa conversación y el patán del ojiverde no quería darle respuestas. Harry lo miro de arriba abajo y se rio, las cejas fruncidas de su amigo eran muy graciosos.

Desde cuando tu eres yo para que des ordenes- se burlo y Erik desapareció antes de que le tirara algo en la cabeza.

Harry se cambio con el uniforme medio acomodado, es decir, entubado con varios detalles al igual que sus amigos. Salieron casi corriendo de los cuartos para llegar a la sala común donde los esperaban sus amigas, las saludaron de beso y empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

Empezaron a desayunar sin saber que esperar de ese día, estaban seguros de que el director querría hablar con Harry pero no sabían si le diría algo importante o trataría de pasarlo a su lado aunque él no lo supiera o simplemente quería explicarle su falso deber.

La primera clase del día era historia de la magia Gryffindor- Huffleppuff.

La clase mas aburrida allí y en china y por si fuera poco su profesor era ¡un fantasma! para que se hiciera peor, todos se estaban quedando dormidos pero ellos se lanzaban notas como chicos de primaria y mientras más elaborada fuera y más movimiento tuviera mejor se la pasaban. Lily y pansy los regañaron en varias ocasiones pero no podían evitarlo, estaban felices…

Su siguiente clase era encantamientos Gryffindor-Ravenclaw cosa que estreso a Lily ya que las águilas creían que todo lo sabían, justo como hablaba voldemort de esa chica.

Estaban "tratando" de hechizar un baúl cuando alguien entro al aula.

Buenos días profesor, ¿podría permitirme al señor Potter?-preguntaron y todos se giraron a ver quien buscaba al "héroe" encontrándose con uno de sus profesores favoritos, el profesor de vuelo, muchos tomaban esa asignatura ya que querían conocer mas al apuesto hombre. Por suerte pero ellos, Harry tenía una especie de relación directa con el ex convicto y por lo mismo no necesitarían tomar algo en lo que ya eran expertos.

Claro sirius, señor Potter por favor salga un momento- le pidió flitwick, Harry asintió sin pensárselo mucho y guardando sus cosas salió de la clase.

¿Para que me necesitaba profesor?- pregunto haciéndose el estúpido y sirius que estaba muy nervioso se puso aun mas.

Harry…porque no te molesta que te diga Harry ¿verdad?- pregunto y el chico negó sin emitir sonido para que el pobre de su casi padrino se tranquilizara un poco.- ¿que es lo que sabes de mi?-logro decir al fin y Harry pensó por un momento la respuesta para luego hacer su brillante actuación.

Se que estuvo en azkaban, se que fue un error, que en realidad el culpable era pettigrew, se que usted era amigo de mis padres y se que sufrió mucho por su muerte- sonrió inocentemente dejando al hombre medio mudo.

Pues si, yo era el mejor amigo de tu padre, de hecho iba a ser tu padrino pero con todo lo que paso no se hizo oficial. Harry yo se que es un poco tarde por que nunca te busque pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo.- se aventuro y Harry le dio una dulce sonrisa.

Esta bien profesor…- le dijo y sirius se sintió cálido pero también mal.

No me digas profesor, al menos cuando estemos solos dime sirius- le empujo con un brazo y Harry rio aceptando, era muy fácil actuar si todo resultaba así.

Bien, ahora no me gustaría agobiarte pero vamos a la oficina del director, quiere hablarte- menciono. Ahí estaba el acercamiento que sabia que pasaría, lo que estaba esperando…

Claro pro…sirius- se corrigió al ver la cara del ojiazul.

¿Y me contaras algún día porque viniste a Hogwarts hasta hoy?-le pregunto curioso, deseaba saber todo de su ahijado, lo amaba desde que nació y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de conocer a su casi hijo no la iba a perder.

Claro…mis tíos me obligaron a ir a durmstrang ya que al parecer a diferencia de Hogwarts el colegio les estaba ofreciendo un generoso bono y ya que yo era, por decirlo de alguna manera una inversión pues aprovecharon la oportunidad. Luego encontré a mis amigos y Erik tenia que alejarse de personas no deseadas, los demás aprovechamos y lo seguimos, no lo dejaríamos solos- contesto con su ya preparada mentira y vio como su acompañante asentía como si quisiera preguntar algo, espero pacientemente para dejar que las ideas del hombre se acomodaran.

El chico que mencionas…Erik? Es el un black cierto?-la duda se reflejaba en la voz y ante eso Harry sonrió internamente al menos sirius entendería lo que supuestamente le pasaba a Rick.

Si…es un completo black y si me permites decirlo uno muy parecido a ti- al ver la mueca en la cara del hombre supo que el comentario no le había gustado y sabia porque, algo que tenia en común con su amigo, odiaban que los compararan con alguien mas de su familia porque decían que ninguno de ellos entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, que los demás eran como robotitos que evitaban pensar y seguían ordenes, que nunca en su vida podrían idear algo por ellos mismos.

¿De quien es hijo?- la pregunta sonó algo ruda y Harry evito contestar mal como lo haría con otra persona y en otra situación. Mientras sirius se pateaba mentalmente, por fin podía mantener conversación con Harry y se le ocurría hablarle como si quisiera golpearlo.

De bellatrix aunque no se hablan…ya sabes, no comparten las mismas ideas y eso para tu prima es lo más repulsivo que puede hacer un black- se explico "medio tímido" y black por poco va y se estampa en la pared.

Si, esa bruja es bastante chiflada como para tomarlo así, seguramente lo niega, tal como mi madre hacia con migo- se intento relajar y Harry asintió con un poco de tristeza pero después se hizo el que no pasaba nada.

…igual…ninguno de mis amigos cambiaria nada de su pasado…es solo que…gracias a eso somos quienes somos y tenemos las relaciones que tenemos, si cualquiera de nosotros cambiara aunque fuera el mas minúsculo detalle seriamos muy diferentes…Erik nunca cambiaria su decisión por el lado que debe apoyar así como Draco jamás decidiría cambiar el ignorar a sus padres por nuestra amistad- empezó con un poco mas de animo fingido, cosa que no noto su padrino, el cual lo interrumpió molesto.

Estas tratando de decir que tu no cambiarias la muerte de tus padres!?-ese sobresalto molesto a Harry, esta vez no pudo evitarlo y se paro en seco. Adiós paciencia y todo lo demás, trato de mantener su carácter a raya pero el black lo ponía difícil.

Yo trataba de decir que ni en mil años me arrepentiría de asistir durmstrang… no se si tenga que recordártelo pero apenas y me conoces, no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo y mucho menos que demonios pasa por mi cabeza. Yo hubiera preferido morir antes de que mis padres dieran su vida por mi… el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos es…cuando murieron frente a la varita de voldemort…me mocharía un brazo si pudiera quitarme eso de la cabeza, poder cerrar los ojos sin ver a mi madre frente a mi y oír su grito al tratar de protegerme…tu, simplemente…no sabes NADA!-le remarco la ultima palabra y teniendo cuidado de sacar su varita, invoco a su escoba, una hermosa nimbus 2001 en perfecto estado, la cual monto y salió volando de ahí dejando atrás a un black con ganas de aparecer una pistola y darse un tiro.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficiente lejos de su padrino bajo de la escoba y la envió a su lugar para hacer el resto del camino hacia la oficina como lo haría cualquier otro.

¿Quería verme señor?- pregunto después de que la fea gárgola de entrada le permitiera el paso.

Si señor Potter tome asiento- contesto con fingida voz amable y Harry supo que algo andaba mal con el viejo.

Por favor llámeme Harry- le sonrió, si quería averiguar que pasaba por la mente del vegete tenia que jugar muy bien sus cartas.

Bien…Harry quisiera aclarar unos puntos sobre su inscripción en este colegio- el chico trato de parecer preocupado y se hizo hacia adelante.

¿Sucede algo malo con eso señor?-su voz salió tan inocente que estuvo seguro que hasta su mismísimo padre creería que el era guerrero de la luz…

No pero quiero saber si ellos, tus amigos, son totalmente confiables, debes entender que yo tengo que velar por la seguridad de todos en el colegio y no puedo aceptar traidores- empezó y Harry hizo una perfecta mueca de indignación.

¿Y porque justo pregunta por mis amigos?- el director contuvo una mueca y Harry lo noto, tal vez engañaría a los demás pero él no era estúpido y veía justo donde tenia que ver en el momento que tenia que hacerlo.

Bueno tienes que entender que entre ellos se encuentran unos apellidos que siempre han apoyado al lado oscuro, es obvio que tengo que ponerlos en duda- se explico y Harry quiso maldecirlo, tenia razón, todos ellos eran mortifagos pero el apellido nada tenia que ver, entre ellos se encontraba un Potter un Lovegood y un Wesley y aun así tenían una marca, bueno ellos no la tenían pero eso daba igual, estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

Claro tiene usted razón pero si no me equivoco usted tiene por profesores a remus Lupin un hombre lobo, una criatura oscura, a sirius black, un ex convicto que por cierto pertenece a una familia de mortifagos y a Severus Snape prince que también viene de una familia oscura, ahí se puede apreciar que nada tiene en común el apellido con el lado que elijas.- los defendió sin tener que actuar demás y el director quería matar al mocoso, en serio que lo sacaba de quicio, aunque eso había sido desde que nació el bastardo.

No puedes cuestionar eso, yo confió plenamente en cada uno de ellos- le regaño y Harry suspiro y saco su móvil con red muggle y mágica, era un Samsung galaxy.

Bien usted mismo vera que no tienen nada que esconder ellos no se opondrán, sabían que algo así pasaría- decía mientras mandaba un texto a sus amigos donde decía que los quería en la oficina del director para ayer.

Como es posible que eso funcione aquí, es un artefacto muggle y esta prohibido!-le resalto y Harry lo miro con inocencia.

No señor, es un teléfono mágico, son muy raros y apenas salieron aunque casi nadie los utiliza, fue un regalo de los chicos- se explico sonriendo levemente.

También quiero aclarar eso de poder salir los fines de semana, no creo que sea muy conveniente siendo quien eres- empezó y Harry supo que lo quería bloquear, que quería cambiarle todos sus planes…pff que equivocado estaba el vegete, por mas espía que fuera en Hogwarts no permitiría que le vieran la cara de idiota que se deja manipular, ni madres!.

Y entonces me esta sugiriendo que yo me encierre toda la vida porque soy Harry Potter y voldemort esta tras de mi?- Harry se divirtió al ver la furia en los ojos del anciano.

No muchacho solo digo que tienes que ser cuidadoso porque voldemort no siempre tendrá mala suerte y en algún momento podrá llegar a ti y el sin dudar te matara- le regateo pero el ojiverde juro ver un "yo también lo haría" en los ojos de su director.

Ya a logrado llegar a mi antes, a lo largo de los años en durmstrang, Siempre poniéndome trapas y pruebas probando su suerte para ver si caía en la mas estúpida y se libraba de mi de una vez por todas, que me esconda no cambiara nada, nosotros saldremos los fines de semana como siempre hacíamos-decreto de forma amable pero autoritaria, lo suficiente controlada como para parecer cualquier adolecente que cree tener razón.

Claro, es tu decisión pero me gustaría estar informado, a donde van, que hacen. Solo por seguridad-declaro con una mueca y orgullo en los ojos, como si estuviera viendo sus puntos débiles, iluso!

Lo siento señor pero usted nos aceptó con todas nuestras demandas y sin preguntar nada. Porque rayos tendríamos que decirle ahora. Perdóneme pero lo que hagamos los fines de semana se quedara entre mis amigos y yo…creo que ya llegaron- informo y aunque sabia cuando habían llegado a las escaleras espero hasta oír los pasos. Alguien toco la puerta y por el modo de tocar dando primero 2 golpes luego una pausita y después otros tres supo que era Draco.

Adelante- permitió el director viéndolo furioso, quien se creía ese mocoso, a el no le importaba si el bastardo había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina o si era el objetivo de voldemort y su futuro sacrificio, el quería matarlo en ese momento, quería hacerle la vida miserable y es que, era tan parecido a su familiar que le enfurecía, el no tenia derecho a parecerse a james y mucho menos a Daniel!.

Por la puerta entraron sus 7 amigos con caras de duda y Harry se levanto a saludarlos y dándoles un pico a Draco y Erik a quien siempre saludaba así.

El director quiere ver sus brazos izquierdos, piensa seriamente que somos mortifagos y venimos a matarlos a todos. Adelante no tienen nada que esconder- les animo al ver sus caras de duda y cuando le oyeron supieron que Harry había hablado en plan de pelea.

Los 7 se subieron las mangas sin miedo ya que ellos ni siquiera tenían la marca y el director los miro con duda y saco su varita hechizándolos para que revelaran cualquier marca oculta en la piel. Sus brazos no cambiaron en nada pero a tres chicos se les notaron cicatrices en distintos lugares.

Nosotros no compartimos ningún ideal que puedan tener nuestros padres, ellos están muy equivocados y si es necesario que luchemos en su contra para que noten su error así se hará, confié en nosotros director, no somos mortifagos disfrazados solo queremos ayudar- dijo Erik bajando su manga, con lo que oculto una horrible cicatriz que subía en espiral desde su muñeca hasta su codo.

Confiare entonces, los demás se pueden ir pero ustedes tres se quedan- menciono a los marcados y ellos asintieron hacia los demás que salieron "preocupados".

El señor Potter me comento que estaba más que seguro, que ustedes no lo traicionarían, se puede saber a que se debe eso-pregunto viéndolos con sospecha, esos tres se traían algo, no era normal su saludo ni la cercanía que se veía latente entre ellos.

Se refiere a si somos pareja o algo por el estilo? Pues se podría decir que si…aunque pareja no es el termino correcto- se rio Erik de manera inocente y el hombre vio sus manos entrelazadas con las de Harry, uno a cada lado del chico.

En este colegio no se aceptan ese tipo de relaciones- suspiro, ese chico ya había cagado la mitad de sus planes y ahora resultaba que tenia dos guardaespaldas con los que al parecer se revolcaba.

Señor, usted nos aceptó aquí con nuestras condiciones y sin saber, usted quería a Harry aquí, tendrá que aguantar todo el paquete, igual y no acostumbramos traer problemas…solo permítanos unos días de prueba y si ve que le causamos algún problema, nosotros regresamos a durmstrang y Harry se queda aquí…pero permítanos eso, por favor- le pidió el chico Malfoy y enseguida su cabeza empezó a trazar planes como buen estratega que era.

Tienen dos semanas, si me encuentro con algún inconveniente formado por ustedes ambos se van y dejan al señor Potter bajo la correcta protección- Draco no había notado que era mala idea hasta oír el tono del director. Acaso el vegete también era un lord oscuro pero disfrazado? Demonios Harry lo mataría!

Gracias- susurro un poco nervioso pero por el regaño que le daría Harry en modo de "su señor" aunque el anciano lo atribuyo a que el chico pensaba que seria difícil y como no, según el expediente de "esos mocosos" aun con las mejores calificaciones se metían en problemas cada tres minutos por los atentados de voldemort y los que el mismo se había encargado de crear.

Ahora me gustaría saber de donde viene esa marca señor black- le dijo al joven deseando que viniera de un lugar lo suficiente malo.

Fue un castigo que me puso mi madre, hace ya varios años- suspiro mintiendo en la parte de su progenitora, la verdad era que el mortifago que los "crio", el que se hacia pasar por Vernon dursley, se enfureció con ellos por que aun siendo unos niños tenían "el favoritismo" de voldemort y ellos tres decidían recibir los castigo para que no tocara a las chicas ni a Blaise que era el asignado para protegerlas si algo ocurría.

¿Pasaba muy seguido?- pregunto el viejo con claro interés pero fingida preocupación lo que mas quería saber era si esos estúpidos habían tenido una infancia lo suficiente mala como para que no sonrieran sinceramente nunca en su mal gastada y procreada vida.

Bastante, uno de los peores a sido ese, por si no lo dice la marca- medio sonrió y Harry suspiro, eran bastantes difíciles los recuerdos que tenían de su infancia y aun mas observar las cicatrices que se los recordaban.

Alguna otra herida de la que deba estar informado?- inquirió, Harry supo que tenían que fingir que le tenían confianza y una mirada con Draco lo confirmo.

Ellos dos también tienen unas bastante feas-murmuro Erik agachando la cabeza, no estaba seguro de si debía decirlo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Podrían…- empezó el director impacientándose.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, Draco se aflojo la corbata y abrió los primeros dos botones mostrando una marca redonda y hundida, como si le hubieran encajado un tubo o hubiera sido victima de una maldición bastante peligrosa.

Mi padre se enfureció con migo cuando me hice amigo de Harry y lo ayude a salir de una de las trampas de su señor- explico mintiendo mas que bien, esa cicatriz había sido un castigo por no haber cumplido una misión a los 12 años y Harry dispuesto a mostrar la suya jalo el cuello de tortuga que tenia debajo del uniforme y la túnica, hacia abajo.

Una pelea con un mortifago- explico al dejar ver como una quemadura que abarcaba el fin del cuello y el inicio del hombro. Se elevo la camisa y se bajo un poco el pantalón para que pudiera observar un profundo corte o era mas bien un latigazo.- casi me capturan, pero me libre a tiempo.- dijo con cierto deje de tristeza, la primera fue hecha por "Vernon" y la segunda por voldemort cuando lo "hizo" hombre.

Ya veo… en Hogwarts estarán completamente seguros, pueden retirarse y anden con cuidado estas dos semanas-les dijo y ellos asintieron como buenos niños, salieron de ahí sin decir palabra alguna, prácticamente corriendo para ir al encuentro de sus amigos preocupados que esperaban en la vacía sala común.

Que ha pasado, ¿que ha dicho?- pregunto Lily apenas llegaron y Harry observo a su alrededor.

Estoy seguro de que luna vio algo…nos iluminas querida- ignoro la pregunta concentrándose en su amiga rubia con gesto serio, siempre que luna tenia una visión significaban problemas y el no podía darse el lujo de ellos por dos Benditas semanas, deseaba que sus amigos se quedaran a su lado, era lo único que tenia y no lo alejarían de el por la tontería de un bocazas momentáneo.

Dumbledore…te odia. Planea algo para deshacerse de nosotros aunque…no estoy muy segura si eso que piensa funcionara…es muy sencillo, lo mas que nos traería seria una noche sin dormir, algo problemática- suspiro medio ida, acababa de ver como el vegete planeaba algo que estaba segura no tardaría mucho en aparecer, una riña entre alumnos de Slytherin, si no se equivocaba, observando las pupilas, una pelea a piñas bastante ruidosa cerca de las mazmorras, como para que se vieran obligados a usar magia poderosa. El director sabia que ellos habían aprendido un par de maldiciones, en sus institutos les enseñaban aquello, uno más fuerte que el otro pero era igual.

Me prestas el recuerdo- pidió mientras todos miraban expectantes la conversación. Luna saco un hilo de plata de su sien y se lo entrego en un frasquito a su "jefe".

Dumbledore a decidido ponernos a prueba por 2 semanas, si conseguimos aunque sea un pequeño problema me veré "obligado" a quedarme y ustedes tendrán que regresar a sus colegios, es por ello que el estúpido plan que esta tramando es tan leve- se explico y pansy se puso medio histérica.

Y quien fue el idiota que propuso algo así, nosotros nunca podemos quedarnos sin problemas, como aceptaste algo así!, que les pico en ese maldito momento!- Harry sabia que tenia razón y el asentimiento de los demás solo afirmo que era verdad, serian unas semanas bastante largas, era obvio que pronto empezarían las pruebas de voldemort para continuar con las apariencias, un juego que mantenían desde su primer año donde se supone que eran enemigos y él se enfrentaba a voldemort cada fin de año, todo era real, tan real que si se confiaba moría.

Yo.- declaro Harry seguro, antes de que Draco hablara, sabia que con el nadie se metería y en cambio a Draco se lo tragarían vivo por ser tan idiota, no acostumbraba hacer aquellas cosas, realmente era muy listo pero en ocasiones como esa su manera de ser engreída salía a flote y decía cosas que no estaba seguro de cumplir.

¿Que!?, no es verdad, tu no harías tal cosa, nunca has apostado con el destino y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no empezaras ahora- dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha al encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa mal disimulada que tenia Erik, no se esperaba aquello.

¿Y porque yo tendría que mentir? Es ilógico que cubra a alguien, yo fui el idiota que hablo de mas después de un momento en el que me enfurecí, ya no quiero papeleo del asunto, manténganse a raya de cualquier problema y si alguno de ustedes la caga ya me encargare yo de arreglarlo- menciono y se fue a las escaleras, hacia su habitación, todavía le quedaban unos minutos libres y quería ver ese recuerdo.

Ya enserio, ¿quien fue?- pregunto pansy con gracia, Harry siempre cubriendo sus espaldas. Las de todos.

Yo…perdón es solo que pensé que seria una buena idea, cambie de opinión apenas escuche la respuesta del vegete- se disculpo el rubio.

Eso si lo creo, una estrategia mal realizada sin duda, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo resolveremos…pero que paso con la salidas los fines de semana?, tuvieron que explicar algo?- pregunto Lily mucho mas tranquila al saber la verdad.

No lo se, nosotros no tratamos ese asunto pero si conozco a Harry y se leer su expresión de cuando entramos, no dijo ni media palabra al respecto- se rio Erik sentándose y apareciendo un jugo de uva.

Si eso seria típico- se rieron las chicas y luna que ya había vuelto completamente los volteo a ver mas seria.

¿Porque creen que lo odie?- pregunto y todos cambiaron sus caras de gracia por unas serias.

No lo se pero estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos y no nos va a gustar nada, ahora que clase nos toca?- se metió Blaise siempre tan tranquilo como era característico en el, bueno casi siempre.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**bueno, aqui dejo el segundo capitulo. Lamento si demore un poco pero ya tengo escritos varios capitulos asi que actualizare mas pronto.**

**Por favor, espero sus criticas, tomatazos, porras y demas en forma de review, eso me haria mejorar y asi gustara mas mi historia. no es la primera que hago pero siempre se puede mejorar!.**

**jeje tambien esta, si quieren saber mas de los "oh bebe" de blaise solo es necesario que me dejen una nota pidiendome y yo lo explicare lo mas abiertamente posible, sera divertido. JAJAJAJA pobre zabini, sera ridiculizado.**

**su amiga**

**Raccourcis clavier**


End file.
